


The Post War Dream

by oldestcharm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anti-Rey, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldestcharm/pseuds/oldestcharm
Summary: Poe is hiding under his X-Wing. Jess doesn't feel like partying. Great. They get to be miserable together.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Jessika Pava, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Jessika Pava
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The Post War Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else annoyed at Rey stealing Poe's droid? Because I am.

The celebrations of their victory are a lot more grand than they ought to be. Everyone seems to be in good spirits, borderline elated, which is why Poe has chosen to hide himself away under his X-Wing, slumped against the ladder. Usually, it would be the last place he'd choose to hide, because it's counterproductive in its obviousness, but Black One is one of the few things he still has left. There's also a lot of greenery on this planet, helping him to blend in and it's comforting, not having to be seen. If he's quite honest with himself, he doesn't think anyone really wants to see him either. Not in this state of mind, anyway. He's drained, he's miserable and he feels two seconds either from snapping at anyone who dares to come too close or bursting into tears. Neither, he thinks, is a great look.

There's some shuffling from the brushes and the next thing he knows there is a bottle in his hand, a heavy body sprawled half across his lap, half on the ground and Jessika Pava's arms wrapped around his shoulders. She buries her face in his neck, sighing heavily as though she too is exhausted. Just seeing her in her bright orange flysuit feels like a sharp blade to the heart, an immediate reminder of the lives lost. He tightens his arms around her, perhaps a little too tightly, but she doesn't complain. Instead she breathes unsteadily, like she doesn't want to cry either, but might if Poe does. While neither scenario is very common, Poe is man enough to admit he's usually the one to break first.

"You're hiding away," Jess accuses into his neck and Poe rather appreciates her gentle tone. He can't stand the thought of another argument today. He's had a shouting match with Rey as well as Finn and he's not in the mood to alienate more friends today.

"I'm not great company right now," Poe mumbles and immediately gets a mouthful of her hair. He pulls a face and makes an attempt to angle his head away from her. Jess takes pity on him and draws back, just enough to look at him.

"I know," she says and pats his cheek. Her hands are shaking. "I don't think many of us are."

"Lots of people seem happy," he insists for whatever reason. He thinks he might be jealous. "They're celebrating."

"Yes, well, there hasn't been much of an occasion for it in a very long time."

Poe shrugs. He doesn't grudge anyone for enjoying themselves, but he wishes they had no reason to be huddled under his X-Wing.

"Here, drink this," Jess says, wrapping Poe's fingers tighter around the bottleneck.

"What is it?" Poe asks, squinting down at their hands.

"Something strong. I need you to get out of your head so we can talk, make a few plans and finally get some sleep."

"In that order?" Poe asks, raising the bottle to his lips.

"In that order," Jess confirms.

"Well then, here's to Snap. He did a good thing." Poe's voice breaks in the middle of it and he takes a swig straight from the bottle. The liquid burns down his throat, a distraction of sorts. He hands it back to Jess and she smiles.

"To Snap," Jess agrees. "He was a pain in the ass, but he was a good man."

They sit in silence for a while, passing the bottle and observing the rest of the party from afar.

"Poe... someone needs to tell Karé," Jess says suddenly, sobering.

"I know," Poe says in a quiet tone. "Do you want to be there?"

"Of course. I wouldn't leave you guys. We're still a team, Dameron."

"Thank you, I'm— grateful. I really don't know what to do now."

"Retire? Find somewhere and become a farmer."

"That sounds like a trap."

"Find someone and go on an adventure?"

Poe huffs out a laugh. "I've wasted that chance."

"Had a plan?" Jess asks and angles her neck to look at him. It can't be comfortable.

"Yeah," Poe says, his fingers finding the ring he wears around his neck without him consciously thinking about it. "Yeah, I had a plan."

Jess tracks the movement, recognition in her eyes. "So where... I mean, do you know if he's alive?"

Poe startles, looks down at his fingers and immediately draws his hand into a fist instead. He shakes his head and he can tell that Jess mistakes his meaning at first, because her expression doesn't change. "No, he's—" His voice breaks mid-sentence and he gasps for air. This is the breaking point, Poe thinks when his vision starts swimming and he can feel hot-cold trails of tears trail down his face in what can't be an attractive manner.

"Oh shit. Poe," Jess says, movements frantic, even though she cannot seem to decide what she's trying to do, "are you sure about that?"

He laughs, voice bereft of humour and slumps back against the leg of Black One. "Rey said it, so it must be true. Kind of shitty, don't you think? I always thought I'd have the chance to... to see him again, talk him to his senses but..." he trails off, because it sounds ridiculous even to his own ears. When he actually dares to look at her, she rather looks like she wants to punch him in the face.

"Kriffing... What is wrong with you, Poe?!" Jess demands and then she does punch him in the shoulder, except it turns into more of a caress.

"I don't know," Poe whispers, using his sleeve to wipe away the wetness and instead spreading it all over his face.

"Where is she, anyway?" Jess asks. "Rey, I mean."

"Took off," Poe says, tipping his head back against his X-Wing, "...with BB-8 in tow."

Jess sits up straight. "What? No, I'm sorry, what now?!"

"I may have yelled at her, just a little bit," Poe admits.

"What for?"

"She just said it casually, you know. In the middle of an entirely unrelated conversation. I overreacted."

"Well is she coming back any time soon?" Jess asks and she sounds insistent.

Poe shrugs. "I don't know. She has a habit of taking off suddenly and not telling anyone. Have you noticed that?"

"I always figured she told you and I just wasn't there at the time."

"No," Poe says and sighs, "I don't think she likes me very much."

"I'm going to have words with her when she gets back. She may be unfamiliar with your history, but stealing a man's droid is an offense of the greatest kind," she says with conviction.

Poe squints at her, lips twitching. "You really do have a weird thing with astromechs."

"A girl's gotta do what she's gotta do."

Poe laughs and is surprised when it doesn't sound entirely void of emotion.

"See, you do have some life in you yet, Dameron," Jess says, getting up from the ground. She stretches her limbs as though she hasn't had a chance to move in decades.

"Right on, buddy," Poe says and he hopes she's right.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. We can deal with the rest of the galaxy tomorrow." She holds out a hand for him to help him up and suddenly the stars are shining brighter. He thinks he might be a little drunk. They stumble back inside, leaning on each other and occasionally yawning.

Jess leads him to her own bed, because Poe isn't awake enough to know where he's going. She tugs him along and they crash onto the soft mattress, which, after so many hours awake, rather feels like a luxury.

"Thank you," Poe mumbles into her neck and closes his eyes.

"You're welcome," Jess says, threading her fingers into his hair. "Now get some sleep."

Poe doesn't need to be told twice.


End file.
